


Paw-Print Panties

by kailyrnew



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little bit of everything, Awkward, Cute, F/M, Fluff, I have no idea where this is going, Marichat, Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Panties, adrien agreste - Freeform, delving into smut, grope, kiss, not really smut though or at least I don't think, puns, still not pg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kailyrnew/pseuds/kailyrnew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot where Marinette and Chat are together but still don't know each other's identities. Oh, and there is panties. And it causes things to escalate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paw-Print Panties

**Author's Note:**

> Smol ones, beware. This is not a pg story. Not full smut, but getting there. As always, leave me your thoughts!  
> Love,  
> Cutesylittledemon

Chat let out a whoop as he raced across the city. Jumping from roof top to roof top; slipping and sliding a bit, as the surfaces was still wet from the previous thunderstorm; making his way to a certain bakery, where his girlfriend lived.

After what seemed like ages (more like five minutes) he found himself standing on her balcony. He moved across the balcony, quietly. He muttered a silent thanks for his cat-like abilities as he tip toed until he reached the window that led down into Marinette's bedroom. He tried not to snicker as he opened the window soundlessly.  
Chat, shamelessly, planned to sneak up on his girlfriend and scare her. He could picture her now; she was probably designing or doing homework, oblivious, at her desk. Her eyebrows scrunched in concentration, the tip of her tongue habitually poking out of the corner of her mouth. She would be so absorbed that Chat knew she wouldn't even notice him creeping up behind her. And she wouldn't even notice his hands sneaking out. She wouldn't notice his blond head inching closer. She wouldn't notice until his hands caught her shoulders and he whispered boo in her ear. Then she would jump and let out a little scream before whirling around and berating him until he apologized between bouts of laughter.  
Yes, this is how it would be, paws-itvely purr-fect, he thought. The grin never leaving his face as he pulled himself through the window and landing on her bed without a creak. Slinking across the bed like his name sake, he began to descend down the stairs that led into her room. Distracted by trying to be as quiet as possible, he didn't notice Marinette standing a few feet in front of him until he made it half way down the stairs. When he looked up to make sure she wouldn't see him, what he saw stopped him short.

His eyes widened and he unconsciously let out a strangled gasp at what met him in her room.  
Marinette was indeed in her room, and she was indeed absorbed in what she was doing; but she was not at her desk, and she certainly was not doing homework. Marinette was in her designing space, right behind her chaise lounge. She was frowning into the mirror, standing next to a dress form mannequin. Surrounding the mirror was scraps of fabric, plastic shopping bags, scissors, measuring tapes, a pin cushion and a multitude of other things. Marinette stood in the center of it all, twisting and turning; dark, hair loose and dressed only in a small, black camisole and black panties. 

That sight alone was enough to cause his already shaky grip on reality to slip. That sight alone was enough to annihilate his whole universe, derail his entire thought process, to bug his entire system. To put it simply, the sight before him caught Chat completely off guard. But somehow, through all the destruction of his brain; something else caught his eye. 

Because on the back of said black panties, there was two bright green paw prints and right underneath the waistband, there was a text that said; "Paws off."  
She was wearing panties with paw prints on her ass. She was wearing panties that said "Paws off." She was wearing panties with his colors. She was wearing his panties. 

Upon hearing his strangled gasp, Marinette spun around. Her own eyes widened as she looked up at Chat, then down to her panties and then back up at him. As she came upon the realization of the situation, her cheeks started to bloom red. Then the blush moved across her nose, flushed down her neck, and then stretched up to her hair line.  
Chat felt his own cheeks start to burn as he watched Marinette, trying to keep his focus on her very red face and not....elsewhere.  
Two seconds was all Chat before Marinette composed herself enough to speak. Two seconds was not nearly enough time. 

"CHAT NOIR!! HOW MANY GODDAMN TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO KNOCK BEFORE YOU ENTER THAT GODDAMN WINDOW?!?" 

"U-umm, I-I." He tried to stamper out but was just interrupted again. 

"D-don't just stand there! C-cover y-your eyes or something!" Marinette managed to choke out through her embarrassment. Trying in vain, to cover herself with her hands, while frantically searching for something nearby to cover herself.

At her stuttering, Chat couldn't help but feel the blush leave his cheeks, an endearing smile replacing it. But as he watched her panicking, his smile grew cockier and cockier. No longer bothering to make his steps quiet, he finished his descent down the stairs and came to stand in front of Marinette.  
Marinette, still had a heavy blush, evidence of her prominent embarrassment. Her blue eyes, dark with rage and humiliation. But this only caused Chat's grin to grow wider. 

"Tell me, Princess, would those happen to be paw prints on your ass, in my colors?" Chat grinned evil as he watched Marinette stutter out a reply. 

"N-no, well, th-there just for a f-friend, okay? She really likes Ladybug and C-chat Noir, and she's commissioning me for themed p-panties. I'm just m-modeling the sample garment. J-just to make sure it'll work. These are strictly for business! Got it? These are not for you!" She finished firmly, glaring at him. 

"Oh? I must say I am hurt, Mari." He said, a hand over his heart in mock pain. Marinette squeaked as Chat stepped closer and his hands wrapped around her back before dropping down to dig into the soft flesh of her backside. His voice lowered and rasped out as a growl. "Although, this phrase on the back annoys the shit out of me."  
As if to further prove his point, he started to gently massage the ass cheeks he was groping. He felt Marinette lean a little bit closer to him, her hands clenched in tiny fists as her face lit up with a blush, yet again. Chat felt his grin returned when he a closed mouth moan sound from her mouth. He admired his hands groping his girlfriend's ass in the mirror that she was using earlier, before leaning in to whisper into Marinette's hair;

"But then again, it doesn't really matter, now does it, Mari?" He continued on before she could answer. " Because you like where I put my paws, don't you?"  
He felt satisfaction when he heard her breath hitch, along with her breathy gasp as his slapped her ass.  
Chat couldn't help but laugh when he heard a slight harrumph from his girlfriend and looked down to see her lower lip stuck out in a pout.

"Honestly, I can't believe you." She muttered into his chest. Chat laughed again, before responding;

"Why? Because I caught you wearing my panties or because I'm now groping your ass?" 

"Both." She sniffed in distaste. 

He smiled down at her, before pressing a quick kiss to her hair. He rested his chin on her head, as he let his hands wander to the edges of her underwear. Letting his gloved fingers slip under her waist band and toy with the fabric, he examined the panties. They really were exquisite in quality; with nice, even stitches and clean lines and correct proportions, not to even mention all of the detail, they could easily pass as a manufactured garment. But there was something unique about Marinette's, as was the case with all of her designs. The fabric was soft to the touch but had enough stretch to comfortably reach from hip to hip. The fabric seemed to meld to her skin, rather than sit on top of it.  
Chat moved his hands to her upper back, tracing circles, as he admired the panties.  
The paw prints and the letters obviously weren't ironed on, so she must have gotten customized fabric. None of the fabric was see through, and was most likely some cotton blend. The colors were saturated and concentrated, contrasting nicely.  
Chat let his claws rake across her skin, a smirk lighting up his face as he felt her shiver. His claws drug across her lower back until he reached her hips. With a slight nudge with his fingers, Marinette turned her body until her back was pressed against him and she was facing the mirror. Admiring the front of the panties, Chat's fingers wandered to the black bow at the top of the waist band. Slightly fingering the satin, he examined Marinette's design from a professional standpoint.  
With an analytical eye, he saw the mock flat-felled seam that decorated the side seam. The zigzag stitch that attached the bright green fabric band to the waist band and the leg holes. The neat hemming at the crotch, that connected the back and the front together.  
Chat felt Marinette jump as he moved his fingers from tracing the bow to mirror the opposite hand that was resting on her hip, circling her hip bones. She relaxed back onto his back as she saw that that was a far as he was going, her eyes watching him as he inspected her design. 

"You really did a good job on this, Marinette." 

"Thank you, Chat." She said, a soft smile embellishing her pink lips. 

"Did you custom order the fabric?" A genuine smile lighting up his face as he watched his girlfriend glow with pride. 

"Mmhmm." She hummed with a nod. 

"And the sewing is amazing, really high quality." 

She lifted her head up to look at him. Her bottom lip caught between her teeth and her hair disheveling. She hesitated for a minute before asking;

"Would you like to see the others?" 

Chat looked down at her in surprise, then a happy grin settled on his face. 

"I will never turn down seeing you in your panties, Princess." 

He almost sighed at the loss of contact as she moved out of his embrace to her desk. Grabbing what he presumed was the underwear, she turned around and stuck her tongue out at him, saying; "Who said I was modeling, Chaton?" before moving into the bathroom. 

Chat didn't even respond as he flopped onto her lounge with a smile.  
It took less than a minute before she was out again. 

This time she wore red panties with black spots. Even from the front, Chat could tell that these had quite a bit less fabric than the last pair.  
He laughed softly, as he admired the ladybug inspired underwear and tired not to imagine a black spotted heroine who broke his heart. No, he thought, I'm focusing on Marinette, right now. 

This pair of panties had a black waist band, with the same black fabric circling the leg holes. But this pair, unlike the previous, only had side seams and mock flat felt seams to connect the black hemmings. The quality was just as incredible as the last, though.  
Using his hands, he pressed on her hips, turning her around and pulled up her camisole; once again, thanking god for panties.  
Stretching across her cheeks, was the phrase "Spots on!". But what caught his attention the most, was the lack of fabric covering her ass. His hands instantly went to the new, bared skin; groping and kneading the supple flesh. 

"These are quite a bit ~cheekier~, aren't they?" He muttered, slightly distracted by the arousing show before his eyes.  
Turning her head, so that she glared at him while looking over her shoulder. 

"Just for that pun, I don't think I'll show you the last pair." 

"Aw, c'mon, Mari, purr-ty paw-lease? I promise I'll be good!" Chat tried to put his most innocent face on, but couldn't help the smirk from leaking through his facade. She glared at him before suddenly stepping out of his embrace. Chat looked distraughtly at his hands, unhappy that his hands were no longer filled. Marinette laughed at his face, looking as if he was a kid that just got his candy taken away. 

"You're lucky I need feedback on how these look." She said as she swung the bathroom door closed.  
Chat pouted, his arms crossing in front of his body and curling in on himself. 

"You know perfectly well that all your designs look amazing." He said, loud enough for her to hear through the door. 

His posture straightened as he heard the bathroom door opened. As he watched Marinette step out and walk closer, he examining the simple black panties that graced her figure.  
This pair was a elegant black bikini, whose only hemmings was the stitching decorating the edges and the seams holding it together. Beautiful stitching, but still only stitching.  
He looked on curiously as Marinette approached with a smirk on her face. Before his hands could react, she twirled around, giving him a view from the back.  
Chat sucked his breath between his teeth and let it out in a hiss. 

On the back of this particular pair of black panties; was a phrase in white, blocky letters. Perhaps phrase was the wrong way to put it, this was a demand. This was his. 

"Claws out" decorated Marinette's stunning, round ass. The fabric fitting snugly on her hips. The swells of her butt, practically popping out of the tight fabric. 

Chat felt a growl rip from his throat before his claws connected with her bare flesh. Scrapping, squeezing, clawing; he decorated her ass with his marks. Removing his hands, he swiftly grabbed her hips, bring her closer. Marinette stumbled at the sudden force of movement, but Chat's grip on her hips kept her for tumbling over. She looked over her shoulder, ready to hiss reprimands at him but was interrupted by the abrupt jerking of her camisole as Chat hitched the garment up. 

"Hold this." His voice rasped out as he demanded.  
Marinette clenched the fabric in her fist, hiking it up, trying not to let Chat know what his words and his actions were doing to her. All the self-control she had managed to scrounged up, however, was instantly depleted when she felt Chat's teeth bite into the soft part of the side of her lower back. His claws grazing the skin of her ass softly before digging into the flesh. She couldn't help the moan that left her mouth as she felt the sharpness on multiple parts of her skin spark a heat in her core, that pulsed through her entire body. 

When Chat heard Marinette's moan, he snarled. His arousal increasing by the second. He replaced his mouth on the soft skin on the side of her hip. Pressing his tongue against the skin, he swirled his tongue in a circular motion before beginning to suck. He smoothed out one of his hands to cup Marinette's cheek. Then without warning, his hand left only to come flying back with a *smack!*  
He grinned against the hickey that was forming, when he heard a whimper fall from her lips due to the spanking. Raising his hand again, and another *smack!* and another moan from Marinette. 

"Chat..." She moaned softly. The soft, erotic sounds coming from Marinette's lips causing Chat to maximize his efforts. 

He let go of the skin he was sucking with a *pop!* before switching to the other side. He switched his other hand too, spanking the opposite cheek.

Have to make sure they both get same treatment after all, he thought happily. 

After some time, he removed his mouth from the darkening hickey currently forming. His hands were gently stroking the red skin starkly visible against the black fabric of her underwear. Chat slowly allowed his hands to wriggle their way under the fabric of Marinette's panties, looking up at her as he silently asked for her permission. Marinette gave a small nod over her shoulder and Chat continued to cup her ass in his, now, declawed, hands. Very lightly, he began pressing soft kisses to the skin below her panties. She sighed in contentment at the gentle treatment and didn't even jump when Chat pushed the fabric of the underwear up, continue his path of kisses as a way of apology for the harsh treatment he showed her before. When he reached the top, he started over; going from top to bottom. This time, however, his course was filled with wetter, a bit more forceful kisses. When he started his third round of kisses, his tongue began to swirl over the skin as he sucked, effectively putting hickeys all over her exposed backside. 

"You're putting hickeys on my ass, kitty." She said, amusement thick in her voice. 

"That's the idea." He responded, his lips never leaving her skin. 

Chat heard her hum in contentment as he pulled her hips backwards, closer to him. He was thoroughly enjoying himself when;

"Marinette! Could you come here for a minute, sweetie!" Chat did a double take when he heard Mrs. Dupain- Cheng's voice call. He had forgotten that they were in Marinette's room, in her house, where her parents lived. 

"Y-yeah, I'll be down in a second!" Marinette called back, panic evident in her voice. She raced around her room until she picked up some sleeping shorts and shimmied them on. Turning back to Chat, she planted a quick kiss on his lips. 

"Looks like our fun's over, mon chéri."  
She giggled at the sour look on his face. 

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Chat gestured to his lap and Marinette glanced down in surprise. She giggled again. 

"I guess that does make it ~hard~ to get home." 

Chat's masked face turned from bitterness to wonder in a split second. 

"Was that a pun?" He asked.  
She turned to make a face at him as she opened the door. 

"Go home, kitty cat." 

He groaned as he, painstakingly, made his way to the window. 

"Good night, Princess." He whispered as he made his way (painfully) out the window. And with his enhanced hearing, he just barely made out what she whispered back. 

"Good night, Chat."


End file.
